101 cerita Horror (gagal)
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Merasa berani? Memiliki tekad tinggi? coba dulu baca Fic ini! (Suck at summary)
1. Nijimura'story Wanita yang menghilang

"Jadi, Bagaimana sekarang kita bisa ada disini nodayo?"

"Gak tahu ssu! Tapi kan keren!"

"Apa yang keren dari terkurung di ruang Gym pada malam hari, Kise-kun?"

"Oi! Oi! Daripada gak ada kerjaan, mending kita cerita horror!"

"Ya.. Boleh lah. Daripada bosan~"

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Fic** **© Youri-chan**

 **Warn: Garing, OoC, Teiko era.**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

"Baiklah, Nijimura-san yang pertama!" Ucap Akashi menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Oke. Dengar baik-baik. Karena aku tidak akan mengulang ceritaku."

Mendadak, atmosfir yang ada disana berubah mencekam. Angin berhembus kencang entah darimana.

" _Ini semua bermula pada malam minggu saat pukul 22.00 , aku dan kekasihku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Awalnya hanya jalan-jalan biasa, kami berpegangan tangan, duduk dibangku taman. Senyumnya hangat. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Tapi, tiba-tiba, dia memintaku untuk membelikannya minuman. Langsung saja aku pergi ke salah satu_ stand _minuman. Lalu, ketika aku kembali dimana seharusnya dia berada. Tapi, dia tidak ada di sana. Aku Tanya dengan orang yang berlalu lalang tapi, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya aku terus mencarinya bahkan hingga keluar dari area taman, aku juga mulai khawatir ketika kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Lalu, dengan panic dan putus asa aku mendatangi salah satu pedagang. Saat aku Tanya pedagang yang ada di dekat bangku taman itu. Tapi, kalian tahu apa jawabannya?"_

"Apa, jawabannya?" Tanya Aomine dengan nantang tenang padahal dalam hati sudah sangat ketakutan.

" _Dia bilang"Lho? Bukannya kamu tadi duduk sendirian, nak?" Lalu akupun terdiam merenung, aku memikirkan semuanya. Kalau memang aku sendiri , lalu dimana kekasihku? Daritadi aku dengan siapa. Dan, tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang meniup tengkukku. Tubuhkupun merinding, entah karena dingin atau mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Aku mulai berpikir keras tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu aku terkejut dan tersadar bahwa sebenarnya, Kekasihku itu…"_ Dengan sengaja Nijimura menggantungkan ceritanya untuk melihat wajah para kouhai nya.

Kise (yang tumben) memeluk Haizaki yang marah-marah tapi malah meluk balik, Kuroko yang menggaet lengan Akashi dengan wajah ketakutan, Aomine yang memeluk Midorima yang memeluk Murasakibara yang sedang memeluk makanannya dengan wajah takut. Suasana kembali menjadi mencekam, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara hingga Nijimura mulai kembali bercerita.

" _Sebenarnya, kekasihku itu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _Hanya Imajinasi. Kan gue jomblo."_ Sambungnya dengan wajah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"KAMPRET!"

"BAZZEENG!"

"JONES LU, MONYONG!"

"JONES SSU!

"Itulah ceritaku, apa ceritamu?"

 **~TbC or End?~**

* * *

wah! Ketemu lagi sama saya! Maaf, ya kalau ceritanya garing. Terima kasih untuk yang mau baca.

For the last!

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. Haizaki's story Terror tengah malam

"Dah, Sekarang giliran elu, Jak!"

"Oke, Sebenarnya ini kisah nyata, 3 hari yang lalu, aku menerima pesan berupa Terror di _Handphone_ ku."

"HEEE?! TERROR?! TERUS, SHOUGO-KUN GAK DIAPA-APAIN, KAN?! MASA' SHOUGO-KUN UDAH DIAPA-APAIN SIH, PADAHAL AKU BELUM MENGAPA-APAKAN SHOUGO-KUN SSU! UDAH LAPOR POLISI BELUM, SSU?! TERUS ORANG TUA SHOUGO-KUN TAHU GAK SSU?! TERUS-"

"STOP! Aku belum cerita, Ryouta. Oke, Aku mulai…"

"Eh? Lu di Terror? Bagus deh. " Ucap Nijimura ng-jleb

"Gak sekalian dikirirm foto mutilasi atau sejenisnya?" Tambah Akashi sadis

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau kau memang diterror kenapa sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu?" Tanya Midorima gak percaya.

"AKU MULAI, YA CERITANYA!"

* * *

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **101 cerita Horror © Youri-chan**_

 _ **Warn: OoC, Typo(s), Teiko era,Humor garing, ALILTTLE Hint!KiHai, Bahasa gak Baku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

" _Waktu itu, Malam hari, Ibuku sedang liburan dengan tetangga, dan kakakku menginap di rumah temannya, Jadi, aku sendirian di rumah. Awalnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku seperti biasa menonton TV di ruang tamu. Lalu ada berita tentang pembunuhan di Breaking News. Aku, hanya menontonnya dengan biasa, Lalu aku membuka Handphone ku untuk mencari beberapa hal di Google. Lalu, tiba-tiba perasaanku langsung tidak enak. Awalnya, aku bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, listrik kemudian padam. Langsung saja aku menghidupkan senter di Handphoneku , Dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Tapi, Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ku percepat langkahku menuju ke kamarku…"_

Haizaki yang pura-pura buat muka seram plus ketakutan, sukses membuat Kuroko, Midorima dan Kuroko agaknya merinding dengar ceritanya. Dilanjutkannya lagi cerita dengan buat wajah sok seram

"Lalu, saat aku masuk ke kamarku, tiba-tiba…."

"WAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"ADA APA –SSU/NODAYO?!"

" _Ternyata kucingku melompat ke arahku. Lalu, setelah kurasa tidak ada yang mengerikan ataupun mencurigakan, langsung saja aku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan mencoba tidur. Entah kenapa, saat aku tidur perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Kucoba memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengusir perasaan negative-ku. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada suara bayi menangis dengan nyaringnya."_

"HIII! SERIUS HAIZAKI-KUN?!"

"KOK BISA-NANODAYO?!"

"APA?! SHOUGO-KUN TEGA DUAIN AKU-SSU?! BUKANNYA KITA AKAN MENIKAH SUATU SAAT NANTI?!"

" _DENGAR DULU! Oke, Awalnya aku sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Tapi, kemudian aku tersadar kalau itu adalah ringtone Hp-ku. Langsung aku buka lockscreennya, Lalu, disaat itulah aku menerima terror itu. Pesan yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan hingga aku lupa caranya bernapas saat itu juga. Dam isi SMS itu adalah…_

 _Plg yth, paket internat 5 gb anda telah habis, Selanjutnya akan dikenakan tariff Normal, Aktifkan lagi paket anda di *363#._

 _Setelah itu langsung saja kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mataku dan pergi tidur. TAMAT. "_

"WANJIRRR! ITU TERROR SUMPAH SEREM! KALO GUE YANG JADI ELU, BISA MAMPUS GUE GAK BISA BUKA SITUS *peep* LAGI!" Panik Ahomine dengan aho-nyamembayangkan dirinya gak bias buka situs terlarang.

"Habis paket? Heh, sayang sekali itu bukan untuk orang sepertiku." Ucap Akashi dengan sengaknya.

"Serem gundulmu!" Maki Nijimura

"HWAAA! TAPI, SHOUGO-KUN GAK APA-APA KAN-SSU?" Ucap Kise agaknya bersyukur Haizaki-NYA gak kenapa-napa

"Nyesel dengerin sampai habis." Gumam sisanya.

.

.

.

 **TbC**

* * *

Sorry kalau (Sudah pasti) Garing! Terima kasih buat yang udah Review, Fav ataupun Follow. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Yosh! Balas Review!

 **Yoruno Aozora:** Ya! Silahkan! Author Ikhlas kok lahir batin! #Digaplok Thanks for review!

 **Maiyaa Shiori** : Tuh kan! Itulah keajaiban kapten Teiko, si pelangi Nijimura. Ini udah lanjut! Thanks For Review!

 **Akari Kareina** : Hmm… Sudah kuduga..#plak Udah lanjut! Thanks for review

 **Rizky307** : Wanjirr! Gue dibilang jones! Iya sih…#boo Thanks for review!

Yosh! Review anda sangat saya harapkan, So…

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
